A Tragedy In The Wind: A Ulquiorra Love Story
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Since my Gaara story did so well, I decided to paste another of my oneshots on here from Quzilla. :) And once again, this is a you/Ulquiorra love story. I tried to keep Ulquiorra in character, but I'm not sure if I succeeded are not.


{Bleach belongs solely to Tite Kubo and I own none of the characters are settings except for the original character. And I just want to thank Mr. Kubo for allowing us to write Bleach stories on here. :))

You stared up at the always darkened sky that was never lightened by the dawn of day and soon found yourself being lost in the beauty of the moon, the only source of light that shone in your new home, Hueco Mundo.

It had only been three weeks since you had been snatched from your bedroom by the man who called himself Aizen, yet it felt like months to you and you found yourself growing more and more lonely as the days passed by. There was no one here you could really talk to are feel safe with….

In truth, you did miss your family a great deal, but you had never felt like you had really belonged in the town you had resided in since you were born. And when Aizen had suddenly appeared in your room when you were home alone late one night, saying you were to come with him without a fight, you did. The only question you had asked him was if you could bring a few possessions with you, which had made the brown haired man smile and nod his head to answer your simple question.

You wondered at times if coming here had been a huge mistake. This place was incredibly dangerous and even though Aizen assured you he wouldn't allow any harm to come to you, you weren't sure if you could fully trust this mysterious man. Something about him scared you even worse than the Hollows did…

A sigh escaped your lips as you gazed over at the large fortress Aizen had just remodeled with roofs and walls as it had been just large towers when you had first laid eyes on it. You closed your eyes when a sudden breeze blew by, making you remember a previous conversation you had had with Aizen.

"Lord Aizen," you asked in a soft voice, standing next to him as he watched his followers start the building process on his new home, "you never fully told me why you brought me here…"

Aizen blinked before his brown eyes turned to look down into your _ eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "Your right, I never fully did explain. You may have never realized it in your world _, but you have a remarkable gift."

"Me? But I'm nothing special…Just an average girl with no real talent…." you whispered out, staring down at the sand beneath your feet.

You nearly jumped since you had never had a man cuff your chin in such a gentle and affectionate way before, blinking up at Aizen confused as he had made you look back up at him.

"Oh, but you do have talent. And it has to do with that lovely voice of yours, _. Just sing and you'll understand what I mean." he murmured.

You felt even more confused now. You did love to sing, but you had never thought you were that great before and didn't think there was anything really special about your voice as Aizen claimed.

But you knew better than to disobey him. Though Aizen had never injured you physically, something about this man told you it was probably best to do everything he ever asked of you.

So, you began to sing one of your favorite songs in a soft voice….

"**I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven….**"

Just when you started to really get into the song, forgetting that their were others around you, you noticed a very small vine rising up from the ground, making your eyes widen.

"Don't stop singing." Aizen instructed, making you jump since you had forgotten he was there with you.

You noticed though that the small vine that had started to emerge from the ground had vanished when you had ceased singing and bit your lip, before once more breaking out into song.

"**Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one….**"

As you did, the small vine started to grow again making you watch it in clear shock, but you continued to sing.

You noticed that whenever you fully got lost in the lyrics of the song, the vine seemed to react to your voice; it had even grown bigger and looked rather deadly as large sharp thorns now protruded out from it.

You panted lightly once you had reached the ending of your song, watching in awe as the vine slowly started to vanish; making you cover your mouth once it was fully gone.

"D-did I really do that…?" you whispered out confused and a little scared.

Aizen placed a hand on your shoulder and you could feel him smiling down at you which made a cold shiver run through your body. "Yes. And once you fully master how to use your technique, you will be a great asset in the coming war, my dear."

The coming war…That sentence echoed in your mind and you felt a sense of dread welling up in your soul. You still weren't sure what Aizen had fully meant by that, but you knew that whatever it was, couldn't be good.

_And I came here just to escape the feeling of not belonging of my town _you thought to yourself sadly, walking off away from the fortress.

You didn't realize a pair of green eyes watching your every movement as you had found yourself soon kneeling down in front of a pretty white flower that grew on its own.

"I didn't realize something so beautiful like this grew here." you whispered to yourself, reaching out to gently stroke its petals.

"Its called Cereus. They only bloom during the night and since it is always night here in Hueco Mundo, they are quite common."

You cried out from surprise from hearing the unexpected male voice and slowly turned around, blinking when you saw an extremely pale man gazing down at you emotionlessly.

You bit your lip, trying to remember the name of this Espada since Aizen had introduced you to all of them, though you realized they really didn't seem to give a damn about you, so you just tried to stay away from them as to not get on their bad side.

"…Your Ulquiorra…right…?" you asked in a timid voice as you barely smiled up at him, hoping that you had gotten it right.

The man nodded and placed his hands in the pockets of the white pants he wore. "Yes. And I suggest you head back to the fortress. Lord Aizen wouldn't like it if he knew you were wandering around on your own like this."

"Alright, but I wasn't going to go off too far." you replied, slowly standing up as you dusted the sand off the long white skirt you wore.

"Follow me and I'll escort you back to your room. Aizen has placed me in charge of you and I'll be looking over your training for the time being." Ulquiorra said, still staring at you with that impassive gaze of his.

"O-okay…" you answered shyly, following after him, not sure how much you liked the idea of this guy over seeing your training. You were a quiet person yourself, but this guy just seemed to lack emotions. He seemed so…empty….

You rubbed your arm, finding the quietness between the two of you a little tense and decided to try and get him to open up to you a bit more. You wanted someone else to talk to that wasn't Aizen…

"You said that flower, the Cereus, are common here, but that was the first time I've ever seen a flower like that in Hueco Mundo." you said, staying behind him as he led you.

"I did. But they're normally spread out in other areas of Hueco Mundo. The Cereus doesn't often grow in large groups." Ulquiorra replied, not even turning to glance back at you.

"Oh…It would be nice if they did. A whole area of those pretty white flowers would look really beautiful." you said in a soft voice, a small smile on your lips.

Ulquiorra merely blinked his eyes as he stared ahead while the two of you walked down a long hallway. "So, I take it you like flowers?"

You tilted your head from his sudden question, but found the small smile on your mouth growing just a little. "I do. But I actually just really love nature. It was nice seeing that little flower since this place is really…desolate…."

Ulquiorra was silent for a long time and you wondered if your words had upset him since Hueco Mundo was his home after all.

You were just about to apologize, but bit your bottom lip gently as he had suddenly stopped and turned to stare directly into your eyes.

"You'll get used to this place the longer you are here." was all Ulquiorra said to you before pushing the door to your room open.

You just stared at him for a long time, not really sure what to think, but shook yourself out of your dazed like state once you realized you had reached your room.

"Thank you for walking me back to my room, Ulquiorra." you said, giving him a small bow to further show your gratitude.

"There's no need for that. You serve Lord Aizen, not me." Ulquiorra said bluntly, making you turn pink though.

You gazed around the hallway shyly, not sure what to say are do now, but turned your gaze on a room not far from your own that Ulquiorra soon pointed at.

"That is my room. If you need anything, come seek me out. In the meantime, I suggest you get some sleep. We'll be training the full day tomorrow." Ulquiorra stated, staring at you for a moment before heading off.

You stared at him until his form disappeared as he chose not to head into his room, but instead, continued to head off down the hallway, not sure why you felt a little flustered now.

You sighed lightly before finally moving and slipped inside your room, pushing the door closed with your back; deciding you might as well do as Ulquiorra had suggested and headed for bed.

The next day, you were outside with Ulquiorra to work on your ability, but the green eyed Espada had disappeared, telling you to not to move from where you stood before he had gone off somewhere.

You sighed gently, wondering what he was doing and played with a strand of your hair as you hummed to yourself as you often did this when you were bored are alone.

Not really paying attention, you didn't realize Ulquiorra had returned until you heard the sound of someone clearing their throat which made you jump from shock.

Ulquiorra just gazed at you impassively before turning and pointing in the distance. "If you want to truly master your ability, then you'll need to experience a real fight. Otherwise, you'll most likely be killed when our time comes."

"What do you mean…?" you asked in a soft voice, feeling confused, but you gasped when you saw a large form coming toward you both in the distance.

Your eyes grew big when you realized that it was a Hollow, wondering if Ulquiorra actually wanted you to fight it?! This thought scared you since you only recently learned about these creatures existence and still didn't know too much about them. Plus the fact that you had never fought anyone are anything in your life…

"U-Ulquiorra I-I c-" you started to stay, but bit your lip as he only gave you a look to silence you.

"This will be your first test. Use your ability to dispose of the Hollow. Its not very bright are fast, but strong enough to kill you if you're not careful. So I suggest you stay cautious." Ulquiorra instructed, staring at you for a moment before suddenly vanishing.

"W-wait!" you cried out and tugged at your long white skirt when you realized he had just left you alone with this monster.

You let out a small squeak seeing the Hollow getting closer and knew it would be upon you in an instant, praying that you would somehow be able to stop it as you started to sing.

"**Rescue me from everything, I just want to live I wish I could breathe. Every other day, I sit and wait for the same bad news. Can you hear me say , 'I've got nothing left to lose'. Someone please start making sense, and beg the Lord for accidents. Seeing the worse case scenario, I'm slowly letting go…**"

As you sung in a soft voice, the familiar vines started coming from the ground and you couldn't help but to wonder just how the heck were you supposed to use them in an attack?

The large Hollow let out a fearsome growl as it was suddenly charging at you, making you almost scream since you had thought Ulquiorra said the Hollow wasn't that fast, yet it seemed pretty damn fast to you right now!

The word 'bind' suddenly came into your head as the vines did just that, growing larger as they shot out at the monster and wrapped around his body, making him let out a cry of pain from the sharp thorns that were sticking into his body.

"I-I can't believe it…" you said through pants, your hand resting on your beating heart as you watched the Hollow struggle around.

You felt a little bad seeing him squirming around like that and from knowing that he was in pain as well, trying to remind yourself that he would have killed you if you hadn't bound him…

Though your sense of guilt was soon swept away as the large Hollow had broken free from your vines as you could sense the anger coming off of him which made you gulp.

You tried to sing seeing the beast headed for you once more, but you grasped your throat as you realized you weren't able to utter out a single note.

You closed your eyes, knowing that you were going to be ripped apart or devoured and waited on the inevitable, but felt confused when nothing happened?You slowly opened one eye, but they both suddenly grew wide when you realized the Hollow was no longer moving, but was instead, lying in a pool of its own blood.

Your gaze turned from the monster to the figure that was standing next to it as it was Ulquiorra, standing there looking ever so calm.

"I told you to be cautious. If I wasn't nearby, you would be the one lying in a pool of your own blood." Ulquiorra said coldly, his emotionless eyes meeting your surprised ones.

"Y-you saved me…" you whispered out, sounding rather breathless as you were still in shock by what just happened.

Ulquiorra just blinked before turning his gaze up to the sky. "Lord Aizen has put you under my care and has made it clear he wants no harm to befall you. I simply made sure that didn't happen."

_So, he was only doing it under orders _you thought to yourself, but you felt a rush of happiness and gratitude welling up inside of you for this man nontheless.

"Even so, thank you, Ulquiorra…" you said gently, looking at him with a soft smile.

Ulquiorra was silent, as though not knowing what to say to that, but he suddenly shook his head before walking up closer to you. "Rest for a moment before we start your training once more, _."

Your days were spent like this most of the time as you felt like the only thing you did now was eat, sleep, and train. Though you didn't really mind since you got to spend quality time with Ulquiorra in a way.

Ulquiorra felt like your only friend here in Hueco Mundo since he was the only one who didn't look at you like you were a piece of trash or like he wanted to kill you; his eyes might still hold that apathetic gaze within them, but still…

You sighed as you sat on your bed reading a book that Aizen so graciously had brought from earth to you as it was one of those few times you were able to relax.

Though your ability to control what seemed to be plants had improved a great deal and Ulquiorra said you didn't need to train as often as you once had, you wished that he would come and take you off to train with him since it had been a couple of days you had last seen him….

You sighed softly, feeling that weird ache in your chest as you had tried your best to deny what was causing it, but knew that was a lost cause. You had begun to harbor strong feelings for the fourth Espada, even though you knew that the two of you could never be together….

You closed your book and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as you closed your eyes.

You hadn't even realized that a month had gone by until Aizen had told you it was December, as you had been frozen in shock since you had been kidnapped in November…

You turned on your side, holding your pillow close to your body as Aizen's plans were now starting to come into fruition as he had even kidnapped a young girl in order to lure his enemies here in a well thought up plot.

Though you felt horrible for the girl, Orihime, you couldn't help but feel a little envious since Ulquiorra was around her more often here lately.

"I guess staying here has turned me into a horrible person…" you murmured out sadly.

You closed your eyes, just wanting to drift off into a peaceful slumber, but a knock at your door kept that from happening.

You let out a small groan before standing up, straightening out your white skirt and fixing your hair first before opening the door as you blinked surprised to actually see Ulquiorra standing there looking at you as calm as ever.

"Lord Aizen wishes to speak to you," was all the black haired Espada said, making you sigh lightly from this.

"Alright…" you mumbled out, giving Ulquiorra a small smile, closing your door first before you followed after the anti-social Espada.

You followed after him quietly, trying to think of something you could talk about with him, but it was hard knowing what sort of conversation to strike up with such a difficult person.

You sighed to yourself as you looked down. It had been so long since you had seen him, and you couldn't even think of a decent thing to talk about.

Ulquiorra had suddenly stopped in his tracks, nearly making you collide right into him. You were about to ask him why he had stopped, but as he turned to face you, you felt your words caught in your throat while your face became warm.

"Is something wrong? You seem to be sighing an awful lot." Ulquiorra questioned, his eyebrow raised as he stared you down.

"H-huh? No um, nothings the matter. I just have a lot on my mind is all…" you said, giving him a very small smile.

You bit the inside of your mouth as you could tell from the look on Ulquiorra's face that he clearly didn't believe you, but he didn't further question you about the matter anymore as he started to walk off once again.

You stared down at the floor, knowing you would be reaching the main room where Aizen and the other Espada's normally met and had an odd feeling that something terrible was going to happen….

_It might be best to ask him now just in case I never get the chance to _you thought to yourself, your gaze moving up as you stared at his back.

"Ulquiorra? Can I ask you a question…?"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but nodded his head to answer you.

"What…do you think of me…?" you asked in a rather quiet voice that the fourth Espada barely heard you.

Only a few feet from your destination now, Ulquiorra once more stopped in his tracks as you couldn't see the expression on his face as he didn't turn to look at you this time. "Why are you asking me this?"

You stared down at the floor, taking in a deep breath before speaking up. "I just wanted to know what you thought of me…? Aizen only sees me as a tool and I think that's how the other Arrancar's see me as well…I don't think anyone here really likes me…."

"And so, you want to know if I only see you as a tool as well? Your human emotions are interesting. You want to feel liked and needed by someone, yet when you feel like your being used by someone instead, you dislike that feeling." Ulquiorra stated as he finally turned to face you.

"O-of course! No one wants to be used by someone! Its an awful feeling…Knowing that they don't really care for you at all. They just use you for their own gains…" you replied with a frown. You looked at Ulquiorra with a slight sad expression and shook your head. "Don't…don't you feel like Aizen's just using you in a way…?"

Ulquiorra looked a little taken aback by your question, but that look only lasted for a second before his face returned to its normal emotionless one. "No. I don't. You shouldn't think that way either. After all, don't you humans hate the feeling of being alone and not needed by anyone?"

"Well yes but-"

"Come. We've delayed Lord Aizen long enough," Ulquiorra interrupted, grabbing your wrist a little roughly that it made you wince.

_But, you didn't really answer my question _you thought to yourself sadly as you looked down, letting Ulquiorra drag you away.

Though you realized that this shouldn't shock you too much. Ulquiorra seemed completely devoid of all feelings. Why would he like you…?

You were soon sitting in your seat next to Aizen as your focus stayed on your hands that rested in your lap, listening to him talk to the Espada's about the sudden breach in Hueco Mundo as it seemed Orihime's friends had arrived to save her.

The Espada started to bicker amongst each other about whether these human teenagers were a threat or not as you chose to just stay quiet, deciding to not get involved. Though you did feel a little bad for the way Aizen had treated Grimmjow when he had tried to leave in order to deal with the intruder's in his own way and almost spoke up for him, but kept your mouth shut when you noticed Ulquiorra giving you a look.

"_, instead of heading for your quarters as I've instructed the others to do for now, I'd prefer it if you headed outside and remain there for the time being. Since their coming for this tower, the major battle will probably take place here," Aizen brought up suddenly as he turned to you with a smile. "I'd feel better if you were there out of harms way."

"My Lord, do you think she's capable of handling all of the Hollows she might encounter outside?" Ulquiorra questioned, looking at you for a moment before at Aizen.

"I do. You've been training her for over a month now and her powers have greatly improved. And if she should find herself in any sort of danger, I'll know," Aizen simply answered. "Now, if there's no further questions, you may all leave. And Ulquiorra, make sure you take _ to a safe spot before checking back on Orihime."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said, bowing at him before he turned to you, not saying anything but you knew he wanted you to follow him.

You sighed, a little glad to be leaving that room, but you couldn't help but feel nervous knowing that you were going to be outside with all those Hollows. But in the end, what scared you the most was the fact that the war Aizen had told you about seemed to be starting.

You stared at Ulquiorra's back as you followed him out of the fortress, wondering if he would be alright during the fight. He was incredibly strong, but something in the back of your mind said something terrible was going to happen to him….

"You should be safe here. You'll be high up and most of the Hollows won't be able to reach you if they happen to spot you." Ulquiorra said, turning to you once he had led you to a high cliff.

"Alright. I'll be okay. I know what to do now if I'm in any kind of trouble." you said, giving him a small smile.

Ulquiorra nodded and turned to leave, not noticing the slight longing gaze you were giving him.

"Ulquiorra…Be careful…." you called out to him before he was fully out of ear shot.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to look back at you as the look in his eyes seemed a little different? "I should be saying that to you."

You bit your lips before smiling happily at him. Even though what he had said wasn't much, it made your heart skip a beat.

A few hours had gone by and you were up and alert. Being here in Hueco Mondo had increased your spiritual awareness and you could sense the Espada's engaged in fights in different locations in Los Noches.

You bit your lip, trying to sense if Ulquiorra was amongst them. You had felt his spiritual pressure rise earlier, knowing he had to be fighting one of the intruders, but the fight hadn't lasted very long since his pressure seemed to have dropped just as suddenly as it had risen.

But you unfortunately had to stop your search as you suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure coming deadly close to where you were.

"I wonder who it is…?" you pondered out loud as even more people had arrived to join in with the humans it seemed.

You walked close to the edge of the cliff and your eyes widened seeing a man with long black hair walking calmly through the sandy plains. What was worse, he seemed to be a captain from his appearance and Aizen had once told you they were incredibly strong.

Part of you wanted to remain where you were and just leave him be, but you had a feeling Aizen would upset with you if you did. Even though he claimed he wanted you to remain out of the fight….

"Wait a second!" you cried out loud enough to get the mans attention and bit your lower lip as he stopped and turned to look directly at you.

You took in a slightly shaky breath and carefully made your way down the large cliff and over to the intimidating looking captain as you tried to hide the fact that you were feeling both nervous and scared.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go any further." you said, thankful your voice remained calm as you were now in front of the captain, looking him directly in the eyes.

He merely stared at you for a moment before he finally spoke. "I suggest you step aside. Since you're not one of the Espada's, I have no reason to fight you. But I will if you give me reason to."

You gulped softly since this man did scare you a little. You weren't sure if you could take him, but you knew you had to try. Even though you wanted nothing to do with this war…

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that…" you said in a soft voice, a light frown forming across your lips.

"I see. Than you give me no choice." the Soul Reaper muttered out, sounding rather cold as he unsheathed his blade.

"I-I finally c-caught up with you, C-Captain Kuchiki!" a young, timid looking man exclaimed, but he stopped where he stood seeing you and Byakuya staring each other down.

_So he's Byakuya Kuchiki _you thought, feeling that much more apprehensive since Aizen had told you about his powers. In a way, he controlled plants like you; though his attack wasn't real cherry petals.

You closed your eyes as a large gust of wind suddenly blew by, making your hair dance in the breeze. Something told you that you weren't going to win this fight, no matter how hard you ended up fighting.

_I could wined up dying here and never be able to tell Ulquiorra how I really feel for him _you thought, a sad smile forming on your face. _If only I had been braver_…

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra…" you whispered out, making Byakuya raise a brow, though you hadn't noticed.

You sighed, not sure why you felt like crying, but you quickly wiped away a small tear that had rolled down your cheek, trying to hold back shedding anymore and smiled faintly at the silent sixth Captain before singing.

"**I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice, my feelings for him. And will he see, how much he means to me. I think its not to be….**"

Byakuya's eyes grew slightly big as vines began to rise out of the ground while you sung the beautiful and rather tragic sounding song, quickly jumping back as they shot for him.

He frowned since the large and deadly vines were moving extremely fast as your long days of training seemed to have paid off.

You watched Byakuya as he held his Zanpakuto in front of him, murmuring out what sounded like 'Scatter Senbonzakura', as your eyes widened gently from this seeing thousands of the tiny petals coming straight for you as you had no idea he could create this many!

But you reacted quickly and the vines formed around you almost like a barrier, protecting you from the thousands of tiny blades.

"You're two slow." Byakuya whispered from behind you after your vine shield had disappeared, making your eyes widen once more.

You winced in pain as Byakuya had managed to cut your arm, though the wound wasn't severe thankfully as you had managed to dodge the worst of his surprise attack by jumping backwards.

"You should stop now. You're not strong enough to handle me." Byakuya stated, looking at you impassively.

"I-I'm not done yet…" you panted out, smiling a little weakly at him as you decided to use your main attack on him; praying that it would finish him off.

"**What will become of my dear friend, where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may, it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together…No, I think not…Its never to become, for I am not the one….**"

As you started back into your song, Byakuya furrowed his brows as he could clearly tell the difference in your attack and kept his guard up before making his move; watching as the large vines began twisting around each other as though forming a large flower stem.

You smiled faintly, knowing you were reaching the end of the song as it was almost fitting since this was your final attack as a huge and beautiful blue moon rose had grown out of the gnarly vines.

The young man that was with Byakuya gulped, hoping the sixth captain would be alright as the petals began to fall away from the rose, though they didn't fall to the earth. Instead, an almost eerie purple like glow surrounded the petals that floated around in the air as a huge energy almost like a Cero shot straight at Byakuya.

You knew that this unique energy would keep shooting at Byakuya until all of the petals were gone from the rose, knowing there was no way he could keep dodging them as he had to be wearing down.

When Byakuya didn't seem to dodge the last blast, you bit your lip hoping you had got him; but an intense pain suddenly shooting through your body made your eyes grow wide as you looked down, seeing a blade piercing straight through your stomach.

You coughed up just a bit of blood, wondering if this was really your end? You could already feel you body growing weak and you could barely keep your eyes open.

You thought you had heard Byakuya murmur what sounded like an 'I'm sorry…', but you weren't positive as your eyes suddenly closed and you knew no more….

Ulquiorra's P.O.V

You had just turned into your final form and had finished off Ichigo Kurosaki. Are so it seemed as you glanced over at his downed form, seeing Orihime crying and begging him to save her and the young Quincy who was trying to beat you himself, but was of course not having any luck.

_Pointless. She should just give up hope. He won't be waking up after that wound I inflicted on him _you thought to yourself.

You closed your eyes as even though you weren't directly close to _, you could sense her fighting this very moment and could even hear her singing. It was almost like her song was being carried here to this very location, but that was impossible….

You shook your head, wondering if someone had spotted the girl are if she had chosen to fight herself? As you dodged an attack from Uryu, you couldn't help but to wonder how she could be so reckless? This energy _ was up against was obviously far superior to her own….

As you were about to shoot a Cero at Uryu, your eyes only slightly widened as you could sense _'s energy starting to fade tremendously. Could she be…dying?

You weren't sure why, but a sense of anger and…sadness seemed to be rising up within you. It confused you why you were feeling these meaningless emotions. You never thought _ was trash like you had a few of the others around here, but you weren't sure why it seemed as though you had grown…fond over the girl….

You confused the young Quincy along with Orihime as you had suddenly teleported over to a cliff in the distance and stared up, feeling an odd ache in your heart…?

_Impossible_…_Don't tell me I've grown feelings for that_…_woman_…?

You shook your head, but weren't able to think on it any longer as it seemed that boy, Kurosaki, had awoken, but his energy was different…?

After a long and deadly fight against Ichigo who had transformed fully into what seemed to be a Hollow, you knew you had reached your end as you watched him transform back into his former self.

Though Ichigo seemed to feel guilty about the previous battle and wanted to have a fair rematch, you realized that neither of you were going to be able to do that as your body was already starting to turn into ash…

You closed your eyes, but they opened back up as you caught a very small trace of _'s spiritual pressure. Did this mean she was still alive?

A very small smile formed on your pale face as you couldn't help but to feel a sense of relief and…happiness welling up within you knowing this.

Now back to your original self, you reached into your white pants pocket and pulled out a necklace you had found yourself making one night. You had wanted to give it _ since she had told you once she liked flowers, but had never gotten the chance to.

"Give this to the girl, _, when you see her." Ulquiorra said, holding out the necklace for Orihime to take.

Orihime blinked as she remembered seeing this girl you were talking about around every now and then and nodded her head as she gave you a sad smile.

"And tell _…I'm sorry, but I can no longer protect her…" you said in soft voice after Orihime had taken the silver necklace from you; a true smile forming on your face for the very first time before you faded into the wind….

Your P.O.V

You wondered if you were in heaven are the Soul Society? Wherever it was you would go when you passed on, but you were confused since your body ached as you thought that when you died, you would no longer feel any pain?

_Maybe I'm in hell or purgatory for helping that monster Aizen _you thought to yourself a little sadly.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"Your eyes slowly fluttered open from the sound of the concerned male voice as you winced from the bright light of the sun shining down on you.

"Good! I was worried you weren't going to wake up…!"Once your eyes grew into focus, you saw the boy that had been with Byakuya staring down at you with a relieved smile.

"Wh-where am I…" you whispered out weakly, trying to sit up.

"Y-you should stay still, miss. I haven't finished healing your wounds yet. Captain Kuchiki really did a number on you, heh heh…"

"Heal…my wounds…? So, I'm alive than…?"

"Yes. Captain Kuchiki didn't make a killing blow. When I asked him why he let you live, he said he didn't believe you deserved to die. He's a lot nicer than he looks…Oh! My names Hanataro Yamada, by the way,"

"I'm _…" you said softly, staying still as Hanataro instructed as you turned your head to the side and saw Byakuya fighting a humongous Yammy with a man you didn't know.

You blinked though as a boy with orange hair suddenly approached you as he looked down at you with a sad smile.

"You said your name is _, right?"You nodded and winced as you sat up now, staring up at him confused. "Yes, it is…"

"My names Ichigo and I have something to give you…" he mumbled as he dug into his shirt, pulling out a beautiful flower necklace. "Here. Its from Ulquiorra."

Your eyes widened hearing Ulquiorra's name before your gaze moved down to the silver necklace Ichigo held out for you to take and felt your breath catch in your throat since it shocked you that the man you thought could feel nothing…cared enough to give you such a precious gift….

"There's something else…I really hate telling you this, but Ulquiorra said that he's sorry that he can no longer protect you…." Ichigo trailed off in a soft voice, frowning deeply as he watched you hold the necklace close against your chest.

Something told you that Ulquiorra was gone, but hearing Ichigo say what you didn't want to believe, made the pain you were feeling even worse.

You couldn't help it as you let out a sob, tears pouring down your face while you felt as though you couldn't breath as you let out haggard gasps of breath.

The eyes of those around you were watching you and you knew they had to be looking at you with both sadness and pity, but you could care less at the moment. All you wanted was for the pain to stop…

"I'm sorry…Its my fault that he's dead…" Ichigo murmured, looking down as the guilt was obvious in his voice.

You sniffled and shook your head. "…No. I-I don't…I don't blame you….Ulquiorra was the enemy…Y-you had to…But, I'm the enemy as well…You should kill me too….""You can't be serious?!" Ichigo cried out, looking at you in clear disbelief.

You looked up at Ichigo with reddened eyes and nodded. "Y-yes…I could have chosen to not come with Aizen, but I did…I'm just as much a part of this as the others….""Even so, what would be the point of your death?"

You blinked and looked up with weak eyes as you hadn't even realized that man Byakuya had approached closer to you, not saying anything as you just stared down at your knees.

"You could die and give everything up, but I don't believe that man would be happy you chose to let your life end in such a manner." Byakuya said, staring at you for a moment before walking away.

You clenched hold of your skirt, knowing what he said was the truth, but you wondered if you could even go on living without Ulquiorra close by you now…?A soft warm breeze blew by making you perk up as you noticed something blowing toward you. You reached out to grab it when it was close to you and gasped, seeing that it was a Cereus flower.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked you with a light frown.

A small smile formed on your lips as you stared down at the pretty white flower before you placed the necklace that was similar to it in a way, around your neck.

"No. Everything's fine…" you whispered out as you wiped your tears from your eyes, gazing up at the sky that Aizen had made to look like the crystal clear blue one.

_Your still here with me, aren't you, Ulquiorra_…?

{I feel so weak since I was actually crying while writing this. I love sad stories, but they always make me break down like a baby…But if this made you tear up a little, then I'm happy since that's what I wanted. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :)}


End file.
